The economic loss due to fly infestation in cattle herds has been well documented. Depending on the type of fly and class of cattle, reported economic losses vary but the general consensus is that the problem can result in millions of dollars lost to decreased weight gain and required veterinary treatments as a result of the infestation. Common ways in which the flies reduce performance is through interference of weight gain because cattle extend energy and time at fly control, loss of blood from the infestation, or through disease or injury from the fly. Some cows have hundreds even thousands of flies surrounding them at any given time. These flies can bite, annoy and spread disease to the cow resulting in injury, disease and weight loss to the cow.
Several methods, and many products within those methods, have been used in an attempt to control flies. These methods include slow-release ear tags, sprays, rubs, dusts, feedthrough and boluses. The most common methods seem to be ear tags, sprays and rubs. The chemicals that these methods deliver include pyrethroids, organophosphates (OPs), organochlorines and endectocides. Typical spraying apparatuses seem to be based upon using standard agriculture field sprayers which have sprayer extending from a foldable, extendable, hingeable or retractable boom. The boom is generally fastened to the frame of the vehicle and is transported over the ground, by means of the vehicle, for the application of spray liquid. The spray line may have a plurality of discharge openings, which are connect to a pump and a spray nozzle, and the spray liquid is routed from the spray line into the spray nozzle by actuation of the pump. These booms are problematic in that they are not properly positioned for applying the insecticides or pesticides. In addition, these booms are often difficult to use and limit the vehicle's maneuverability and operation and when utilized are difficult to setup and take down requiring excess time and effort in the farmer's limited workday.
Some spraying apparatus utilize a handheld wand sprayer which must be handheld and extending out the driver's side window and manually operated during simultaneous operation of the vehicle by the driver of the vehicle. These are unsafe and often cause the sprayed fluid to fall back on the driver during operation of the vehicle.